


Rien qu'une fois... Et peut être d'autres ?

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [33]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Céder à un caprice de Luffy peut amener à différentes choses. Y compris à tomber sur la vision sexy de ce forgeron. Il s’agit désormais pour Ace de se débarrasser de son frère pour parler à ce séduisant colosse...[Modern!UA, Bonus de mon recueil LawLu Soleil et Lune, peut être lu indépendamment.]
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Soleil et Lune [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Rien qu'une fois... Et peut être d'autres ?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci est un bonus de mon recueil LawLu Soleil et Lune, mais cet OS peut être lu indépendamment.  
> Il faut juste savoir que Ace et Luffy y sont tous deux judoka.
> 
> C'est Soraa qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur du Kidd/Ace, merci à elle (et cadeau ! :) )  
> Merci à Loup pour la relecture et Luna pour la correction.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il y avait des fois, dans la vie, où il fallait dire non. Où il fallait être fort.

Lorsque Luffy était presque à genoux devant vous, avec ses grands yeux noirs suppliants, la résistance devenait compliquée.

-S'teu plaiiiiiiit !!! Tu râles toujours qu'on passe moins de temps ensemble depuis que j'suis avec Law alors pour une fois....

Tentant de ne pas céder, ou du moins pas trop vite, Ace fit un effort pour garder un ton ferme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il veut pas y aller?

-Nan, j'veux y aller avec toi, j'lui ai même pas proposé... S'teu plaît Ace ?

Il l'aurait bien fait supplier encore un peu, mais son frère devenait pénible. Et puis, lui résister pouvait être compliqué.

-Bon ouais. Tu m'en devras une.

Il avait donc cédé, et accepté d'accompagner Luffy à une convention médiévale.

Ce genre d'événement n'était absolument pas la tasse de thé d'Ace. Mais Luffy adorait en faire une de temps en temps, et passait la journée à dévaliser les stands de boulangerie médiévale et admirer les stands d'armes.

Et effectivement, certaines étaient belles... Mais pas autant que la vision sur laquelle tomba Ace.

Un stand avait été aménagé de manière à reconstituer une forge a l'ancienne. Plusieurs hommes tapaient du marteau sur des lames rougeoyant. Et l'un d'entre eux attira le regard d'Ace.

Il était immense, un véritable colosse large d'épaules, à la musculature digne d'un dieu grec. À cause (grâce) à la chaleur de la forge, il ne portait qu'un pantalon de cuir, et son torse était laissé à la vue de tous. Le reflet des flammes dessinait un jeu d'ombres et de lumières sur les muscles saillants du titan, souligné par la sueur qui recouvrait la peau du forgeron.

Lentement, Ace leva les yeux vers le visage de ce colosse. Entièrement concentré sur son travail, il avait l'air impassible, mais un sourire satisfait pouvait être aperçu. Il possédait une tignasse écarlate, retenue par des lunettes de soudeur.

Et il sut. Il fallait absolument qu'il se débarrasse de Luffy pour aller parler au dieu. Ou il allait le regretter. Il fallait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette journée soit sauvée.

L'air pensif, Ace regarda son petit frère, en se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir en faire....

Son regard accrocha la buvette, et un plan se forma dans son esprit. Cependant, il nécessiterait de sacrifier ses économies....

Un regard sur le torse musclé du bel inconnu le convainquit.

Attrapant son téléphone, il fit semblant d'y répondre.

-Allô ? Oui ? Je ne peux pas te parler là, je te rappelle dans dix minutes.

Surpris, Luffy le regarda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Le vieux. Écoute il faut qu'on discute d'un truc et ça risque de durer un moment. Tu vas m'attendre à la buvette.

-Ace.

-Quoi ?

-J'suis plus un gosse, j'peux me gérer tout seul.

Avec un effort, l'aîné réussit à ne pas contredire son frère.

-Tu veux pas manger à mes frais ?

-Oh.... Ouais, ça m'intéresse !

-Alors tiens. Dépense pas tout d'un coup.

-Merciiiii !

En souriant, Luffy attrapa les billets que lui donnait Ace, avant de partir en courant vers la buvette.

L'aîné se retourna vers les forgerons.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver quand et surtout où ils prenaient leur pause. Avec regret, il s'en alla à la pêche aux informations.

Armé de son large sourire, Ace alla poser ses questions à droite et à gauche, cherchant tout le personnel qu'il pouvait. Et ce fut payant ; il finit par apprendre où les forgerons iraient se reposer dans le milieu de l'après-midi.

Et sans y avoir réfléchi une seule seconde, le judoka s'y rendit, prêt à attendre le dieu aux cheveux écarlates.

Lorsqu'il arriva avec les autres forgerons, il avait enfilé un t-shirt qui ne cachait pas grand chose…

Ace les attendait, assis en tailleur sur un muret. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux écarlates du forgeron, leur regard s'accrocha. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Mais il n'était pas joyeux ou chaleureux. Plutôt.... Pervers ?

Sans suivre ses collègues, le jeune homme s'approcha d'Ace.

-T'es pas discret le minus.

-Minus ? Monsieur le géant s'est vu ?

-Monsieur le géant peut foutre des baffes à qui il veut au moins.

Lentement, Ace se mit à sourire.

-Pas besoin d'être grand pour ça. Faut juste être un peu futé.

-Bordel, c’est bien une réflexion de minus, ça. Depuis quand faut réfléchir pour taper des gens ?

-Pas réfléchir. Être futé.

Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face. Comme Ace était assis sur le muret, ils étaient à la même hauteur, et se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Tous deux avaient un sourcil levé et un sourire amusé.

Tout pouvait arriver. Ils le sentaient.

Le problème, c'est que ce fut Luffy qui arriva.

Et Ace ne détesta jamais autant son frère.

-Aaaaace !!! Mais t'étais passé où ?

-Fait chier, un second minus, réagit le colosse d'un ton ennuyé et agacé.

Le plus jeune regarda la montagne de muscles. Et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

-Oooooh ! Mais vous êtes un des forgerons ! Vous faites des armes trop cool, c'est absolument génial et…

Sans plus faire attention au monde extérieur, Luffy était parti dans un monologue passionné. Son aîné le regardait, l'air de se demander comment se débarrasser de son frère, alors que le titan semblait faire un effort conscient pour ne pas envoyer voler l'espèce de minus devant lui.

En soupirant, Ace sauta de son muret et attrapa son cadet par le bras pour le tirer.

-Arrête d'embêter le monsieur.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, l'aîné put sentir le regard du dieu aux cheveux rouges braqué sur lui. Et sans savoir qui il priait exactement, il espéra qu'il le reverrait.

Ses prières ne furent pas vaines, puisque deux mois plus plus tard, la voiture de son ami Marco tomba en panne.

Le samedi, en fin d'après-midi, Ace l'emmena chercher sa voiture après qu'ils avaient passé la journée ensemble. Et le mécano auquel les deux hommes s'adressèrent fut le forgeron de la dernière fois.

Lorsque lui et le judoka se virent, il y eu un temps de flottement. Marco put clairement lire sur leur visage une question similaire "mais je l'ai déjà vu, non ?".

Ce fut la montagne de muscles qui lâcha la question en premier.

-Bordel, je t’ai déjà vu, non ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, Ace regarda le visage de l'homme devant lui, avant de descendre ses yeux vers son torse. Là, le déclic se fit.

-Le forgeron sexy !

-Le mec avec le minus relou.

Sans qu’aucun des deux partis n'y fasse attention, Marco fit un pas en arrière, prévoyant la tempête.

-Retire ça. Tu parles de mon frère, là.

-Et ? Il n’est pas très grand, et sa manière de s’incruster était relou, alors fais pas chier pour ça.

-… Mouais.

Les deux hommes se regardaient et le troisième s’autorisa un raclement de gorge.

-Ahem. Et vous vous connaissez d’où ?

-On ne se connaît pas exactement, répondit Ace.

-Ton pote m’a maté lors d’une convention, répondit le mécano forgeron sur un ton… intéressé ?

-Et vous connaissez vos noms ? Demanda Marco.

Les deux le regardèrent, réalisant qu’il aurait peut être fallu commencer par ça, la dernière fois. Ils maudirent aussi Luffy une nouvelle fois, pour son interruption.

-Je m’appelle Ace.

-Kidd.

-Marco, je vais voir ma voiture.

Le blond s’éclipsa pour laisser les deux pas doués se parler. Les deux jeunes hommes recentrèrent leur attention l’un sur l’autre.

-T'es revenu mater ?

-Pas vraiment mais la vue est très agréable il est vrai.

-Et tu vas en rester là ?

-Ben ça dépend, si tu m’y invites, je te ferai bien repasser de mécano en débardeur canon, à forgeron torse nu sexy… voire plus…

-J’finis dans une heure… Il y a un bar pas loin…

-Juste un bar ?

-Mon appart’, deux rues plus loin ?

-Je reviens dans une heure alors...

-Sois pas à la bourre.

-Ça risque pas.

Après un dernier échange de regard plus qu’intéressé, Kidd retourna travailler, et Ace rejoignit son ami.

-Tu restes ici ?

-Nan, j’ai une heure à tuer, je vais pas rester.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Kidd sortit du travail, il eut le plaisir de voir Ace l’attendre avec un grand sourire.

Après un échange plus ou moins tendancieux, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bar, où ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, juste le temps d’échanger sur des banalité… et de finir de se mettre d’accord que oui, c’était pas un verre qu’ils voulaient partager, mais un lit. Si possible grand.

Très vite ils se retrouvèrent chez le mécano, forgeron à ses heures perdues, en train de s’embrasser passionnément. Avec grand plaisir, Ace s’employa à tenir sa promesse, retirant les vêtement du colosse aussi vite que possible. Kidd n’était pas en reste, s’employait à découvrir le corps de son partenaire, appréciant les muscles qu’il sentait sous ses doigts.

Assez vite ils arrivèrent au lit, et avec un large sourire, le colosse y poussa Ace. Avec un sourire sexy, il tira son partenaire à lui.

Les mois suivant, Kidd et Ace se retrouvèrent régulièrement pour des parties de jambes en l’air. Et même s’ils s’étaient mis d’accord sur le fait que ce n’était que du cul, à peu près tout leur entourage commençait à se rendre compte qu’ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ace n'était pas vraiment d’accord. Ok, ils se voyaient deux trois fois par semaine pour coucher ensemble. Et il leur arrivait d’aller boire un verre ensemble, après ou avant leur partie de jambes en l’air, ou d’aller au cinéma, au restaurant, ou des endroits du genre. Ou même tout simplement de parler après avoir fini. Et ok, Kidd était venu assister à des compètes d’Ace. Et ils étaient peut être parti une fois ensemble en week end.

Mais ils étaient juste un plan cul (très) régulier.

N’est-ce pas ?

Un après-midi, Ace et Luffy étaient chez le second, jouant à _Injustice_. Lors de la pause goûté, ils se mirent à évoquer Noël.

-Tu vas ramener ton copain ? Demanda Luffy, en engloutissant un cookie.

-Mon copain ?

-Ben oui. Kidd.

-On est pas ensemble. On est juste plan cul.

-Des plans cul, ça part en weekend ensemble ?

-C’était… C’est pas tes oignons.

-Moi j’dis que tu te prends trop la tête sur le terme, vous êtes amoureux, et pis voilà, faut lui dire. Regarde, si j’avais rien dit à Law, on serait pas ensemble là. Et il est du genre à se prendre la tête pour tout.

-Luffy, fous moi la paix avec Kidd. En plus, tu l’aimes pas.

-Ouais, mais t’es mon frère, donc je veux que tu sois heureux. Si ça pouvait ne pas être avec une montagne de muscles, ce serait cool, mais...

En levant les yeux aux ciel, Ace frappa Luffy pour le faire taire. Évidemment, le plus jeune ne se laissa pas faire, et les deux frères se lancèrent dans une bagarre plus amicale qu’autre chose.

Comme toujours suite à ce genre de discussion, Ace y avait repensé, à différents moment. Dont ce soir là. Allongé contre Kidd, tous deux regardaient vaguement le plafond, en récupérant peu à peu leur respiration après un début de nuit sportif et sexy.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, étrangement sans bruit, ni sans rien dire, profitant juste de la présence de l’autre, de sa chaleur, et de leur peau encore sensible. Ça leur arrivait plus souvent, ces derniers temps, et il suffisait parfois d'une simple caresse pour qu’ils repartent pour un tour, souvent plus doux que leur première session de cul.

Mais là, ils étaient simplement l’un contre l’autre. Au vu de l’heure tardive, ils allaient certainement finir par s’endormir ensemble, et se réveiller le lendemain, ensemble. Comme un couple.

Sérieusement, Ace passait tellement de temps chez Kidd qu’il y avait laissé des affaires et même une brosse à dent. Et plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il se disait, qu’effectivement, aux sentiments près, ils ressemblaient à un couple. Et encore… Le judoka avait certes envie de coucher avec son forgeron/mécano sexy, mais il avait aussi envie de faire d’autres choses. De passer du temps avec lui. De l’embrasser sans forcément que ça parte en partie de jambes en l’air ensuite. De pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, pour tout ou rien. De le regarder forger un truc, ou travailler sur une voiture, et de le savoir dans les gradins, l’encourageant pendant une compète.

Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment passer ce cap. Devait il en parler, là maintenant, ou attendre un moment plus… romantique ?

Ace grimaça à cette idée. Ok, il avait peut être des sentiments pour son colosse sexy, mais de là à virer fleur bleue, non merci. Cependant, Luffy avait raison sur un point ; il faudrait peut être en parler un jour. Mais le risque de perdre le meilleur plan cul qu’il connaissait ne le tentait pas vraiment.

Ouais, ils en parleraient un jour. Mais pour l’instant, leur relation était bien comme ça.

Ils finirent par se parler, quelques jours plus tard. Assis autour de la table de Kidd, ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble, pour la dixième fois de suite. Ace habitait quasiment chez le mécano depuis plus d’une semaine, et sans vraiment qu’ils le réalisent, ils prenaient doucement des habitudes. Le colosse se levait souvent le premier, et préparait le petit déjeuner, alors que Ace dormait encore. Kidd finissait par venir le réveiller, plus ou moins délicatement, et ils mangeaient ensemble, en parlant de tout et rien.

-En vrai… Ton appart il te sert encore à quelque chose ?

-Ben… Oui, j’y habite.

-Sois pas con. T’es de plus en plus souvent là… Ça serait plus simple que tu y restes, nan ?

Ace faillit s’étouffer avec son café, et regarda son amant en levant un sourcil.

-Tu me proposes d’emménager… Comme quoi, comme coloc plan cul ?

-Pas exactement.

Kidd rebaissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café. Le judoka le regarda, surpris, avant de sourire.

-Tu me proposes d’être ton copain ?

Le colosse leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Bordel, ça fait gamine de 15 ans, dit comme ça. Mais ouais. En gros. Très gros.

Ace sourit de plus belle.

-T’assumes pas ce que ça veut dire ?

-Fais) pas chier, j’peux encore te mettre à la porte.

-Tu peux plus te passer de moi… Ou de mon cul, n’est-ce pas ?

Étrangement, le mécano reprit de l’assurance, et le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-Ose me dire que c’est pas réciproque.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

-Ouais. Ouais, c’est réciproque. Donc on est quoi ?

-On est ensemble, fais pas chier avec des termes de merde, ça sert à quoi ces conneries ? Soupira Kidd.

-À qu’on soit sûr de ce dans quoi on met les pieds, par exemple.

-Fait chier. Ouais, répondit le mécano après une nouvelle hésitation. Tu seras mon copain.

Un nouveau silence s’installa, et Ace se leva pour s’approcher lentement du colosse.

-Et donc, murmura-t-il lentement, j’aurais le droit de faire ça en public ?

Le judoka attrapa le menton de Kidd entre ses mains pour l’embrasser passionnément. Il sentit les mains du forgeron se glisser dans son dos simplement pour le rapprocher de lui.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais leur front restèrent collés.

-Je suppose, oui.

Et Kidd embrassa à son tour Ace.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai absolument pas l'habitude d'écrire sur ce genre de relation, c’était pas évidant, mais je me suis bien amusée, et j’espère que ça rend bien :)


End file.
